Baise m'encor, rebaise moy et baise
by Rape-is-Inevitable
Summary: Troudy et Becky arrivent à Namimori pour combler l'ennui de Mukuro. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, elles pourrissent la vie de nos héros. Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Mary-Sue total et assumé, parodie, yaoi, het, yuri, contenu traumatisant.


**Baise m'encor, rebaise moy et baise**

Chose promise, chose due. ToC et Sedna sont dans la place pour vous livrer leur bébé, et quel bébé ! Nous nous sommes surpassées pour vous pondre une histoire digne d'intérêt, agrémentée de personnages hauts en couleur au background saisissant, le tout saupoudré évidemment d'un sérieux sans faille.

Okay, who are we kidding here ?

Non, en vrai, ce machin improbable est complètement débile mais alors VRAIMENT. Ne vous basez absolument pas sur tout ce qu'on a pu écrire auparavant sur Reborn !, ceci n'est qu'un crack bête et méchant, voire particulièrement corrosif et même carrément nocif pour le lecteur, vous êtes prévenus.

Pour ce prologue (car oui, ce n'est que le commencement), nous avons fait les folles et écrit une phrase à tour de rôles, ce qui explique le bordel massif ci-dessous. J'espère néanmoins que ça restera compréhensible (enfin pour ce qu'il y a à comprendre, t'façon).

Avertissements : Les âmes sensibles sont priées de dégager illico presto. Globalement, ça parle que de cul et y a globalement douze atrocités lâchées à la seconde. Rating M pas volé, mes chéris.

Disclaimer : Reborn! ne nous appartient pas et Amano, si elle savait lire le français, nous haïrait probablement pour ce que nous venons de commettre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux de Troudy et Becky !

**oOo**

**Prologue**

Mukuro ramena les deux énergumènes par une claire matinée de juillet. L'air était chaud et humide, presque étouffant : lesdits énergumènes, au demeurant deux filles un poil pétasses pendues à ses bras, arboraient leurs plus belles lunettes Dior et leurs jupes les plus courtes, détonnant avec une fierté toute assumée dans le paysage de cette sage petite ville japonaise qu'était Namimori. Pétasse numéro 1, une jolie blonde aux atouts non moins plaisants enrobés dans un haut rose bonbon, regardait tout autour d'elle avec l'expression caractéristique des personnes complètement stupides, ce mélange d'émerveillement et de stupeur permanente qui fait que leurs interlocuteurs se demandent si ce retroussement étrange au coin de leurs lèvres signifie qu'elles sont très heureuses ou simplement très vides. Pétasse numéro 2, une grande brune à l'air revêche et d'une maigreur irréelle, observait les alentours, ses traits parfaits déformés par un étrange mélange : elle suivait des yeux une mère précédée de trois gosses et d'une poussette, paupières tombantes sur un regard bovin tandis que sa bouche était crispée en un rictus dégoûté, comme si elle s'était trouvée devant un film dont elle ne pouvait décider s'il était cauchemardesque ou juste mortellement ennuyeux. Leur avancée le long des rues proprettes de la ville avait l'air d'une parade de cirque au milieu d'un défilé de mode (et les gens ne savaient plus bien qui était le défilé et qui était la parade — juste, regardez leurs _fringues_, sérieusement).

"Mukuroooo," commença soudain la brune, et sa voix nasillarde avait presque la consistance du chewing-gum tant elle étirait les mots en longueur, les rendant gluants et informes. "T'aurais pu nous prévenir qu'on allait atterrir dans la putain d'antichambre de l'Enfer. T'as vraiment l'don pour dénicher les trous du cul des trous du cul du monde."

"Attends, Troutrou," commenta la blonde, avec pour seule preuve de son désarroi une légère accentuation du froissement toujours énigmatique de ses lèvres. "Muku a promis de nous présenter à des gens _tellement_ intéressants !"

"Vous me faites tous chier avec vos conneries," répondit Troutrou en ébrouant sa longue crinière à la manière d'un cheval furieux. "J'en ai rien à branler, moi, de ce Vongola Decimo de mes couilles. Je devrais être en train de me dorer les miches à St Barth', pas de déambuler au beau milieu de Culculand."

"Mais Troud', il a dit qu'il était puceau. Puceau. Je peux pas laisser passer ça !" s'indigna son amie.

"Ah, si ce n'est que ça... Dis, Mukuroooo, Beck tire son coup et on s'caaaasse?" demanda Troud' avec espoir à l'unique élément masculin de la troupe qui, à en juger par l'aura d'un noir d'encre qui entourait son corps, en avait déjà plus que gros sur la patate.

"Non mais tu comprends pas," poursuivit Beck sur un ton professionnel. "Un puceau, c'est pas un coup. Ça se déguste. J'exige au moins trois semaines."

"Trois semaines ?" s'écria Troud', outrée. "Non mais t'as craqué ton striiiiiing, ma grande. Mukuroooo, dis quelque chose, bordel, ou tout ce qu'elle va déguster c'est mon poing sur sa gueule."

"Troudy, Becky," fit celui-ci d'un ton contrit, "nous resterons ici le temps qu'il faudra. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes des éléments clés de mon plan pour gagner la confiance du jeune Tsunayoshi. De plus, Becky, je ne crois pas que quiconque puisse physiquement supporter trois semaines en ta... compagnie ; je te prierai donc de te restreindre un minimum."

"Oublie ton plan en mousse, mec," déclara Troudy avec un petit sourire mauvais. "Ton Tsunayoshi, je vais te le briser, te le fister à sec jusqu'à ce qu'il chie ses boyaux. Tu verras, après ça, même toi il te prendra pour sa mère et tu pourras en faire des confetti si ça t'excite. Et moi j'retournerai sniffer de la coke avec David Guetta à Ibiza. Ca marche?"

"Tu pourras attendre qu'on baise avant de le fister ?" intervint Becky avec véhémence. "Non pas que ce soit un programme inintéressant, mais j'aimerais l'avoir intact pour sa première fois. Muku, t'avais pas parlé d'un autre mec pour les concours de force ? Dans le genre méchant, mais qui kiffe se faire dominer ?"

"Kufufufu, oui, Becky," répondit Mukuro avec un air rêveur. "Tu pourras t'amuser autant que tu veux avec mon petit Kyoya."

"Oh, Muku, tu es un chouuuu," couina-t-elle, entortillant ses mains avec ferveur avant de planter un baiser sonore sur sa bouche. Il l'accepta sans broncher, un air de lassitude élégamment peint sur son visage.

"Putain, vous êtes pitoyables. D'ailleurs, je vous hais. Et je hais cette ville et ce foutu pays de jaunes et ces nains dégueulasses qui savent pas bouffer une glace sans s'en foutre partout !" hurla Troudy en arrachant le cornet des mains d'un pauvre gamin qui n'avait rien demandé avant de le balancer au loin. Puis, reprenant brusquement une expression neutre : "Mukuroooo, on arrive quand?"

"On est arrivé," fit-il en désignant la maison qui leur faisait face. Gloussant d'impatience, Becky se dandina sur ses talons aiguille avec la précision de l'habitude et appuya avec enthousiasme sur la sonnette.

"Ô joie," commenta Troudy en jetant un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. "Dites, les gars, à quel moment on a été téléportés sur Wysteria Lane ?"

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Poussant encore une fois un petit cri étrange rappelant une simulation d'orgasme ratée, Becky saisit les mains du nouveau venu et déclara : "Bonjour, c'est toi le puceau ? Je m'appelle Rebecca Jenkins. On baise ?"

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle prit le visage du garçon dans les mains et l'embrassa.

Durant quelques secondes, les deux spectateurs impuissants observèrent un silence religieux, que Troudy finit par briser en fronçant les sourcils :

"Hum, il a connu combien de printemps, ton Tsunayoshi ? Je fiste pas les moins de douze ans ; j'ai quand même des principes."

"Kufufu, ne fais pas l'erreur de le sous-estimer pour son apparence ; c'est ainsi qu'il leurre tous ses ennemis," commenta Mukuro nonchalamment en observant avec intérêt le visage de Tsuna prendre une couleur violacée. "Becky, je crois que tu l'étouffes," ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de compassion.

"Je crois que le doc ès sadomasochisme se fout un peu de la gueule du monde," rétorqua Troudy en ricanant tandis que la blonde relâchait sa victime, qui eut à peine le temps de prendre une longue inspiration avant qu'elle ne lui enfonce le visage de force dans son opulent décolleté.

On entendit quelqu'un s'étrangler, et le son ne provenait bizarrement pas du pauvre garçon coincé dans le 90E de Becky. Jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir de l'entrée, il remarqua la présence de Gokudera, Yamamoto et Kozato Enma. Ce dernier semblait figé sur place, les yeux tellement écarquillés qu'ils menaçaient de tomber de leurs orbites. Il lui décocha un sourire narquois.

"D'autres tafioles ? " l'interrogea Troudy tout en s'avançant vers le coeur de l'action.

"Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, ma belle," répondit Mukuro, tout joyeux. Puis, plus fort : "Oui, Kozato Enma, tu dois désormais apprendre la triste vérité : tôt ou tard, ils te quitteront tous pour une blonde pulpeuse au QI d'huître !"

"Z'êtes qui ?" lâcha Gokudera dans un grognement. "Venez d'où ? Lâche le Dixième, pétasse ! Et Mukuro, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? L'est pas censé être en prison ?"

"Toi et moi, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre," lâcha Troudy, l'air extatique, en lui filant l'accolade de l'amitié.

"Haha," intervint Yamamoto d'un air tendu en détachant l'air de rien le bras de la jeune fille. "Vous venez d'où ?"

"De ton c-" commença la brune, interrompue in extremis par Mukuro : "Milan. Elles viennent de Milan."

Gokudera l'observa, sceptique. "T'as pas l'air très italienne," lâcha-t-il finalement.

Troudy se contenta de sourire d'une façon carnassière, dévoilant une rangée de dents pointues d'un blanc éblouissant. "T'as pas l'air très viril."

Entendant cela, Becky relâcha un Tsuna agonisant et vint tapoter l'épaule du Gardien de la Tempête avec compassion. "Je peux lui prouver qu'elle a tort," dit-elle d'un ton mièvre. "On baise ?"

"Ciaossu," les salua Reborn de sa voix criarde, forçant l'assemblée à baisser la tête dans sa direction.

"C'est toi le dealer, ici ?" demanda Troudy avec intérêt en s'agenouillant près de lui. "Ouais, ça doit être toi, t'as le profil. Tu la vends combien, ta came ? Allez, mec, sois pas rat, j'suis en train de péter les plombs, là."

Reborn la regarda, indéchiffrable. "C'est un étrange duo que tu nous as ramené là, Mukuro," dit-il finalement. "Quel lien ont-elles avec toi ?"

"J'aimerais bien le savoir moi-même," répondit Mukuro sans se départir son sourire."Becky," ajouta-t-il, menaçant, en réalisant que la jeune fille essayait de traîner ni vu ni connu un Gokudera vociférant vers la chambre la plus proche. "Couchée."

"Tu peux pas me faire ça, Muku," geignit-elle. "Il est presque aussi mignon que toi et j'ai touché personne depuis hier. Hier, tu m'entends. Dis," reprit-elle en se tournant vers l'adolescent qu'elle tenait pressé contre elle, "t'es puceau toi aussi ? Ou alors Mister Smile là-bas t'a déjà défoncé le cul ?"

Un troupeau d'ange passa, puis un autre et même un troisième. Les chérubins firent des cabrioles devant les yeux absents d'une Troudy visiblement en manque, jusqu'à ce qu'à bout, elle se mette de nouveau à s'égosiller. "Tu vois, hein ? Tu vois ce que je dois subir tous les jours ? Donne-moi ma dose, enfoiréééééé !" cria-t-elle en secouant l'innocent arcobaleno comme le dernier des pruniers.

"Tu te plaignais pas la dernière fois qu'on a joué à touche-pipi ensemble," bouda Becky avec un essai de moue enfantine.

"Je t'emmerde, Grognasse," rétorqua la brune avec éloquence. Dans la panique, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait plaqué Reborn contre sa propre poitrine qui, si elle n'était pas aussi imposante que celle de sa comparse, n'en restait pas moins fort agréable au toucher -ce que l'arcobaleno nota pour les bienfaits de la science, naturellement.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Bianchi pour descendre l'escalier en rejetant en arrière ses longs cheveux roses d'un ample mouvement de bras. Elle se figea à la vue de Reborn entre les seins de Troudy et leva aussitôt vers cette dernière deux yeux verts remplis de haine. Sous sa main, la rampe de l'escalier commença à émettre une fumée violette et malodorante.

"Kess'tu veux ?" cracha la concernée. "Si c'est pour la came, fallait passer avant, Rosie. Premier arrivé, premier servi. Va voir ailleurs si j'y-"

"Troudy," l'interrompit subitement Becky d'une voix éteinte.

En se tournant vers elle, Troudy faillit lâcher Reborn. Le visage de Becky était neutre. Neutre. Sans froissement de lèvres poupée-Barbie. Plutôt comme si elle avait vu un mort vivant.

"Troudy," répéta-t-elle, une voie lactée entière s'allumant dans ses yeux. "Finalement, tu peux fister le puceau."

Et là, dans un ralenti digne de Matrix, on put voir Becky s'élancer en avant, avec aux lèvres les mots "Ma princesse... Dans mes bras !". Au même moment, la mâchoire de Troudy se décrocha et Bianchi sortit de nulle part une pizza empoisonnée qu'elle fit tournoyer dans les airs alors que Gokudera s'effondrait, terrassé par la vision de sa soeur. Yamamoto bondit pour l'attraper au vol et Tsuna qui se tenait à ses côtés, se trouva déséquilibré par son élan et fut projeté dans l'étreinte protectrice d'Enma. Mukuro, quant à lui, observait le déroulement du carnage en pouffant discrètement : son plan risquait en effet de s'avérer beaucoup plus distrayant qu'il ne l'aurait soupçonné au premier abord.

C'est donc dans un final tragique, digne des plus grands auteurs grecs, que Becky, qui s'apprêtait enfin à rejoindre la femme de sa vie après toutes ces péripéties, reçut en pleine poire la pizza destinée à Troudy. Elle mourut sur le coup.

La légende raconte qu'on entendit le rire dément de Mukuro jusque dans la banlieue de Tokyo.

**oOo**

Vous avez survécu ? Tant mieux. Vous serez bientôt embarqués dans de nouvelles aventures. Oui, comme je le disais, c'est loin d'être fini ! Becky a beau être morte, elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot ! Eh oui, c'est comme ça les Mary-Sue, impossible de s'en débarrasser :D

A pluche, donc.

Signé : ToC&Sed

PS : Le titre est tiré du sonnet XVIII de Louise Labé, pour ceux qui se poseraient la question.


End file.
